clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Seeking Air Mine
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Well it makes no difference as the Seeking Air Mine will blow it sky high. This trap does devastating damage to a single air unit." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Seeking Air Mine is a single-target air trap. It consists of a metallic bomb attached to three black balloons with white skulls painted onto them. **Compared to the Air Bomb it lacks the splash damge. This is compensated by it's devastating damage against a single unit. **This trap will target Healers, Lava Hounds, Dragons, Balloons, the Battle Blimp, Stone Slammer and the Grand Warden if he is set to air mode. Minions, Lava Pups and Bats cannot trigger nor get affected by it. **Like all traps, once it is activated, the Seeking Air Mine must be re-armed in order to be a part of the next defense (with the exception of Clan Wars, where all Traps are active for every enemy attack). Doing so is free and occurs automatically once the player logs into the game. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **A good place for the Seeking Air Mine is next to an Air Defense. When the enemy destroys an Air Defense and then deploys powerful flying units in the vicinity, the Seeking Air Mine can cripple one quickly, if not destroying one. ***This can be negated if one swarms in Balloons that dodged the splash damage defenses and got close enough. **Its inability to be used against Minions can work out in favor of the defender. This means that only larger troops, where the Seeking Air Mine has more utility in, such as Balloons, can be hit. **You can place it near the outside of your base to quickly take down any Healers that are deployed. **It is best used on Dragons or any other powerful flying unit. One can even use this to easily take out Baby Dragons as Baby Dragons are usually deployed without cover from air units. **You can place it next to your Town Hall to stop lone Dragons from destroying it. **It's an effective way to counter a Grand Warden in air mode. They can do devastating damage, or knock him out in one hit if he is lower-leveled. This can be used to either force the attacker to use the Eternal Tome early (at a point in the attack where it isn't important), or if the attacker does not react in time, prevent the Eternal Tome from activating at all, reducing the risk of a defensive loss. **It can be used to take down a Battle Blimp that is being used to finish off the Town Hall after a ground attack. **It is not recommended to group together multiple Seeking Air Mines. A single Balloon placed well can trigger all of them, wasting them. *'Offensive Strategy' **To prevent the trap from heavily damaging your Dragons or Healers, use a Balloon to activate it. Minions are undetectable by Seeking Air Mines. **Using the Grand Warden's Eternal Tome ability can negate the damage done by the Seeking Air Mine, but if you wish to do so, you have to activate it quickly, otherwise the troop will get heavily damaged, if not destroyed. Success on your part may be advantageous as you will have negated a powerful trap, but usually the Eternal Tome is better used to negate damage from more dangerous sources, such as a Giga Tesla's death explosion at lvl 5. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When initially placed, the Seeking Air Mine is an explosive mine with spikes, hidden under a trapdoor just like the Air Bomb. Three black balloons with white skulls are attached to the mine. **At level 3 the spikes on the Seeking Air Mine get bigger and turn golden, the Seeking Air Mine can be seen more easily within its compartment as the compartment opens up slightly. ---- *'Trivia' **The Seeking Air Mine appears to come out of its compartment and then hit an air troop, causing a small, red flash. **The Seeking Air Mine is the only trap that can knock out the Grand Warden when he's in air mode in one hit, provided that the Grand Warden is sufficiently low-leveled so that he does not have enough health to survive one. **The Seeking Air Mine is heavier than an Air Bomb, as it needs 3 Balloons to carry it. **The Seeking Air Mine's initials were the same as the Surface-Air-Missiles. Both serve the same purpose as a single-target expendable unit against aerial enemies. Most real life SAMs are devastating against most aircraft. **It hits the troop and disappears, but it looks like a flattened Balloon instead of an exploded one when triggered and viewed after battle. The same applies to the Air Bomb. **Prior to the November 2013 update, it required Dark Elixir to build them. This same update made Traps permanent structures instead of disappearing upon activation. **Previously, from the 24/2/2015 update, Healers were made unable to trigger air traps, including the Seeking Air Mine. This has since been reverted following a balance change on 25/8/2016. ru:Мины Воздушного Поиска de:Suchende Luftmine es:Mina de Rastreo Aérea fr:Mine chercheuse nl:Luchtmijnzoeker pl:Seeking Air Mine zh:搜空地雷 Category:Traps Category:Home Village